A unicorn of a whole new color
by Smileadaykeepmeaway
Summary: This is an answer to one of 917brats challange. There is a full summary inside.


Summary-This is an answer to 917brat's challenge which is: _On Harry's seventeenth birthday he find himself forced to transform into what he later find out is his Animagus for. Which is a pitch-black unicorn with a flowing, pure silver, main and light absorbing onyx huffs; as well as solid liquid emerald eyes. Startled by this Harry quickly transforms back into his human for. Only to find that it too has changed he now has the long flowing silver, black nails and the same eyes as the unicorn form he previously had. Harry knowing that the wizarding world would turn on him if they see this change, assuming him dark because his unicorn form is black instead of the normal silver, he flees to America where he finds an even more magical and dangerous world then the one he left behind._I talked to her about taking it and she was okay with it she also said that I could make any changes I wanted to it as long as Harry as a Unicorn Animagus and it is a Supernatural crossover. SO here is my take on here challenge.

**Chapter One**

Panic tore through Harry as a sudden but sever pain caused him to jerk awake from the deep sleep he had been in. Clutching his stomach, where most of the pain originated from, Harry began to look wildly around, and failing miserably, to find anything to stop the agonizing pain he was currently feeling.

Realizing that he would find no comfort from the throbbing agony he was experiencing at the moment, Harry curled up into the tightest ball he could; attempting to minimize some of the major discomfort he was still feeling.

Sadly this attempt to stop his pain was met with failure and all Harry could do, as tears began to fall slowly from emerald eyes, was franticly try to find out why he was feeling like he was. So far he could only come up with one idea as to why he was feeling the way he was; but that couldn't be why. Still it was the only lead Harry currently had so he began to concentrate all his might on that one memory; desperately hoping he would get the answers he was looking for was somewhere within said memory.

_**Memory**_

_ Harry was standing beside his friends, Ron and Hermione, and they were all currently standing in front of a cauldron. They had been working extremely hard on the potion in said cauldron, which they had been working on for the last several months, and now after all their hard work their potion was finally done._

_ Looking at the pearl white potion in the cauldron Hermione smiled, at both Harry and Ron, before scooping the thick pudding like potion into three separate cups; which she quickly passed to both Harry and Ron._

_ Once everyone had a cup Harry lifted his glass, as if he was giving a toast, and in an extremely exited tone called out._

_ "Here's to the Marauders, may our forms be just as wonderful as theirs were! Well except for the rat that is!" After saying this Harry quickly put the cups to his lips and downed the potion; eager to see just what his Animagus form may be. Beside his both Ron and Hermione did the same._

_ As soon as he swallowed his potion Harry tensed trying to get ready for the pain he was sure to come as his body was forced into it Animagus form. Only to quickly untense as nothing seemed to happen. Realizing what this meant Harry watched with numb eyes as both Hermione and Ron both transformed in to their Animagus forms; a from which he didn't seem to have himself._

_ Feeling a bit detached from everything and not really wanting to believe what was going on Harry watched as his friends Animagus transformations were completed and let lose a small , almost bitter smile, once they were; there forms really fit them. _

_Ron was a red fox with black tips on his ears, and feet; his identifying characteristic was the fact that the fox had darker speckles of red on his face almost like Ron's freckles. _

_Hermione was, surprisingly yet still fittingly, was female lion with light tan fur and some seriously sharp looking claws. Her Identifying characteristic being the soft brown eyes the lion held they were exactly like her in her human form; that and the lion also seemed to have slightly larger than normal front fangs._

_Harry seeing all of this swallowed heavily and bit his lips as he waited for his friends to transform back; all the while wonder just why he didn't seem to have an Animagus form of his own. Harry didn't have to wait long because it seemed just as they transformed into their Animagus form Hermione and Ron popped right back into their human form. It probably took a second at the most for them to get back in to their human form; and yet that was the longest second of Harry's life._

_Once both of them were returned to their human forms they looked at Harry in pure shock; unable to believe that Harry didn't have an Animagus form. Especially when a wizard such as Peter Pettigrew did. Harry unable to take their looks any longer snapped out; desperately trying to hide the burning pain of disappointment in his voice as he did so._

"_Okay so I don't have an Animagus form! You don't have to look at me like that, I'm sure there are a lot of people who don't have an Animagus form! And you know what I really don't care about that right now. You guy's keep studying it and make sure to get your forms down; there real cool and really suit you. I'll go on and study on some more magic and some on physical fitness while you doing that." With that last extremely bitter lie Harry spun around and left the room; leave two shell-shocked friends behind as he did so._

_**END MEMORY**_

Harry remembering this thought that maybe the potion was starting to have a negative effect on him since it didn't seem to have been used at all. As he thought this Harry bit his lips to stop from screaming as the acid burning feeling moved from his stomach to spread throughout his body; getting more and more painful as it did so. Finally the pain got so intense that Harry, despite the immense pain tolerance he had, could no longer take and found himself blacking out into the sweet arms of oblivious.

Slowly and with a pounding headache Harry began to wake up only to immediately start to panic when he found that he couldn't raise a hand to rub his aching head; in fact he couldn't feel his fingers in the least bit. Realizing this Harry reared up on to freeze midair as he did so because one he ad reared up to begin with and for two he found himself staring at pitch black legs, horse legs to be exact, with shining, no with light absorbing, pure onyx huffs attracted to them.

Seeing this Harry mind went completely blank unable to comprehend what it was seeing. Only to immediately reboot and cause Harry to go thundering over to the closet mirror. What he saw there had him letting loos a high pitch wine; one that Harry would never willingly admit left his lips. Because there in the mirror was a unicorn. Only this one was unlike any unicorn Harry had ever seen before. It had a short midnight black hide that seemed to have an almost purple tint to it. It also had long silver hair that also seemed to have a light purple tint to it; or at least it did when it was against its dark hide. Along with those shocking differences this unicorn also seemed to have a pure moonlike silver horn in it forehead and breathe takingly beautiful liquid emerald eyes.

Seeing all of this and beginning to understand that the unicorn in the mirror was him Harry began to feel faint all over again. Yet at the same time he was undeniable happy it seemed he did have an Animagus form after all. Sadly before he could bring himself to do anything about his feelings an all too familiar yet now dreaded pain started back up and Harry found himself once more entering the realm of unconsciousness. Not knowing when he woke his whole world would change and that nothing would ever be the same again as he did so.


End file.
